Five detective Ghost
by misami ray
Summary: 5 orang detective Ghost sedang mencari siapa pelaku pembunuhan temannyaa./ chapter 2 update. summary jelek RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Five Detective Ghost**

**Genre : Horor & Adventure**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Five Detective Ghost © Misami Ray**

**Warning : Abal , banyak Typo, OOC, Gaje, Ide pasaran.**

**Summary : **"Sayang, bagaimana kalo Karin di pindahkan kesekolah yang ada asrama nya saja."/kalau diasrama mungkin dia tidak akan murung lagi karena disana banyak teman." /

"Ah.. arigatou." /"Hai.. siapa namamu?"

Hai perkenalkan namaku Hanazono Karin bisa di panggil Karin. Selain profesiku adalah seorang pelajar aku juga seorang _Ghost Detective, _biasanya menyelidiki tentang kematian hantu-hantu, kemana-mena aku selalu memakai kacamata hanya untuk menembunyikan identitasku dan juga kalau aku memakai kacamata penampakan-penampakan hantu itu tak dapat aku lihat secara langsung. Aku seorang anak yatim, ibuku sudah lama meniggal dunia akibat kecelakaan tragis yang ia alaminya.

Bulan lalu ayahku menikahi seorang janda beranak satu, ia baik denganku jikalau ada ayah di dekat ku namun bisa sebaliknya, jika ayahku pergi kerja keluar kota aku lalu disiksa dengan ibuku. Untung nya adik tiriku tak sejahat ibu tiriku, ia sangat berbeda sekali sifatnya. Namanya Karasuma Himeka (setelah ibunya menikah dengan ayahku marganya berubah menjadi Hanazono) ia selalu membantuku jika aku membereskan rumah beda sekali dengan ibunya. Selama aku mempunyai ibu tiri langkahku selalu tak bisa bebas, ingin sekali aku menjauh dari nya.

Aku mendapatkan _fax_ dari seniorku, mereka protes denganku karena banyak hantu yang tak jelas berkeliaran di tempatku. Aku mengendap-ngendap pergi keluar dari jendela untuk melakukan tugasku menjadi Ghost Detective. Lepas dari rumah aku langsung berlari menuju tempat yang ditentukan. Dilihat dengan mata biasa disana terlihat kosong tanpa ada penghuni satupun, namu setelah aku membuka kaca mataku terpampanglah banyak penampakan disana, aku pun mulai beraksi mencari tahu kenapa mereka berkeliaran disini. Ternyata mereka adalah penghuni vila tua di tengah kota, aku menyuruh mereka untuk pergi kealam mereka masing-masing , disini adalah bukan tempat mereka. Mereka menuruti perintah ku dan kembali kealam mereka masing masing, lalu aku pulang kerumah.

**waktunya makan siang**

Saat makan siang kami sekeluarga makan ke restoran terdekat, aku memesan roti belut kesukaanku. Kami segera memakan pesanan kami tadi, selesai makan malam tiba-tiba ibu tiriku melihat sinis kepadaku. Aku langsung mengridik ngeri melihat nya lalu kualihkan pandanganku kearah ayahku, ayahku tersenyum penuh kasih sayang kepadaku dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sama. Dari sudut mata ku terlihat wajah ibu tiriku semakin tak senang melihat ku, aku menghiraukan nya saja aku hanya membatin "Mana mungkin ibu tiriku akan menyiksaku di depan ayahku."

"Sayang, bagaimana kalo Karin di pindahkan kesekolah yang ada asrama nya saja." Ibu tiriku angkat bicara.

"Kenapa?" Ayah ku bertanya.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa hanya saja aku melihat beberapa hari ini Karin terlihat murung, kalau diasrama mungkin dia tidak akan murung lagi karena disana banyak teman." Bujuk ibu tiriku dengan wajah memelas.

"Hmm.. kita tidak bisa memutuskan sesuka hati, kita harus menanyakan dulu pada Karin apakah dia mau di pindahkan ke sekolah lain." Ayah menatapku.

"Karin maukan dipindahkan kesekolah lain," ucap ibu tiriku tersenyum manis tapi bagiku itu adalah senyum pemaksaan.

Aku tak bisa berkutik, rasa bingung menghampiriku. Aku menatap ayahku lalu berganti menatap adik tiriku Himeka. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengikuti kehendak ibuku. Aku melihat ibuku dengan pasrah.

"Bagaimana Karin? Apakah mau di pindahkan kesekolah yang ada asramahnya?" Tanya ayahku.

Aku tersenyum paksa dan mengagguk iya tanda setuju. Ayahku tersenyum ria melihatku menuruti kehendak ibuku.

"Bagus, sore nanti Karin ibu antar kesekolah baru Karin," ucap ibuku puas.

Sore yang namun tak secerah hatiku, rasa tak tega meninggalkan ayahku, rasa senang karena bisa lepas dari cengkaman ibu bersiap dan mengambil koperku yang sudah berisi pakaian-pakaian. Aku diatar oleh ibuku ke sekolah baruku, namun ketika sampai di depan gang sekolah ibuku menyuruhku masuk sendirian karena ia ada keperluan penting. "Kau pergi keruangan kepala sekolah, lalu memperkenalan dirimu." Ibuku langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pasrah dan mengikuti perintah ibuku. Aku memasuki gang itu terlihatlah sebuah asramah yang sangat besar, aku melangkahkan kakiku untuk menemui kepala sekolah tapi sayang nya aku tidak tau dimana ruangan nya. Aku berhenti sejenak dan melihat kekiri dan kekanan siapa tau ada yang bisa ditanyakan, aku melihat seorang anak berambut blonde yang lagi duduk sendiri dan membaca buku di bangku taman. Aku tersenyum dan menuju kearahnya.

"Hai," sapaku didepannya.

Gadis itu hanya merespon dengan menurunkan bukunya.

"A.. anu aku mau tanya ruangan kepala sekolah di mana ya?" Tanyaku gugup melihat responya begitu.

Tiba-tiba gadis itu tersenyum manis "Anak baru ya, ruangan kepsek di sana," ujarnya menunjuk.

"Ah.. arigatou." Aku membalas senyuman nya dan membukukkan badanku.

Sekarang aku sudah berada di depan ruangan kepala sekolah, segeraku ketuk pintu yang ada di depanku. "Masuk." Suara berat dari dalam menyuruhku masuk. Akupun membuka pintu dan memasukinya, lelaki paruh baya duduk di kursi dan menyuruhku memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Hanazono Karin, aku pindahan dari Hokkaido," ucap ku lancar. Kepala sekolah hanya tersenyum lalu menyerahkan baju-baju seragam di sekolah ini.

"Mrs. Kirika , tolong antarkan Karin ke kamar nya," ucap kepala sekolah kepada wanita berambut coklat yang duduk diruang kerjanya. "Baik." Sensei Kirika berdiri dan berjalan keluar aku hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Skip

Aku dan sensei Kirika sudah berada di depan pintu Kamar baruku, ia membuka pintu itu tampak seorang anak gadis berambut blonde tadi sedang menghadap kearah komputernya, aku rasa dia itu anak yang aku tanyain tadi.

"Kazusa hari ini kamu mendapatkan teman baru," ucap sensei Kirika kepada gadis blonde itu.

Ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya dan tersenyum seakan menerima kehadiranku. "Bertemanlah dengan baik sensei mau pergi dulu." Ia pergi meninggal kan ku yang masih berada di depan pintu lalu aku tersenyum Kazusa dan memasuki kamar baruku.

"Hai.. siapa namamu?" Tanya Kazusa kepadaku. "Perkenalkan aku Hanazono Karin," ucapku memperkenalkan diri. "Ohh.. perkenalkan Aku Kujyou Kazusa," ucap nya memperkenalkan dirinya juga. Kami berdua saling berbincang tentang riwayat hidup masing masing.

"Kazusa apakah kita hanya berdua dikamar ini?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba. "Tidak, di kamar ini ada dua orang lagi teman ku lagi keruangan osis," jawab nya tersenyum. "Oh.. begitu." Sangat singkat perkataanku. Aku melihat Kazusa yang sedari tadi melihat kearah komputer rasanya ingin bertanya 'apa yang ia lakukan' namun aku mengurungkan niat ku ketika 2 orang gadis memasuki kamar yang kuhuniin sekarang ini.

"Tadaima," ucap gadis berambut gray dan bermata onyx (seperti foto di atas).

"Eh.. siapa dia Kazusa?" Kata anak berambut tosca menunjukku.

"Dia Hanazono Karin, dia anak baru disini," ucap Kazusa memperkenalkan ku.

"Oh.. perkenalKan aku Ozawa Renna, dan ini Yi Miyon," ucap gadis berambut gray itu. "Hai salam kenal Renna dan Miyon," ucap ku membungkuk kan diri.

"Karin dikamar ini ada dua tempat tidur besar kau setempat tidur dengan Renna," ucap Kazusa menunjuk tempat tidur di dekat jendela.

"Ohh baik lah," responku singkat.

"Kau istirahat saja aku dan teman-temanku mau mengerjakan sesuatu dulu," ucap Kazusa seketika mau meninggal kan ku di kamar.

"Em.. maaf aku juga harus melakukan sesuatu," ucap ku menarukan koper di samping tempat tidur. "Tugas apa?" Tanya Miyon.

"Rahasia," jawab ku tersenyum jahil.

.

.

.

.

.

»TBC«

Yahh akhirnya selesai juga fic saya yang ini, di fic ini Ray menambahkan OC Ray maaf kalo gak suka. Tapi inilah hasil kerja keras Ray yang penuh perjungan, sengaja Ray buat pendek ingin lihat respon readers setuju atau tidak dengan cerita ini, semoga Readers pada suka jangan lupa Riview ya readers ^^


	2. gadis misterius

**Title : Five Detective Ghost**

**Genre : Horor & Adventure**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**Five Detective Ghost © Misami Ray**

**Warning : Abal , banyak Typo, OOC, Gaje, Ide pasaran.**

**Summary: **tampak sesorang di sudut dinding dengan baju putih dan rok bewarna cokelat sedang memainkan biola kusam ditangan nya (seperti cover di atas). Aku menikmati alunan lagu yang di mainkan hantu itu sehingga aku tak menyadari bahwa kehadiranku telah diketahuinya. Hantu itu segera memberhentikan permainan biolanya.

**Karin POV.**

Malam yang sangat kelam, dimana aku sendirian menyusuri selubuk lorong yang ada di asrama baruku. Aku menghidupkan musik dari _Smartphone-k_u yang teraliri oleh _headset_ di telingaku hal itu hanya untuk tidak membuat ku bosan.

Tap.. tap.. tap.. bunyi suara langkahku menggema di dalam lorong asrama. Tiba-tiba langkahku terhenti ketika mendengar sayat-sayat bunyi biola dari celah telingaku, kurasa itu tidak termasuk dalam alunan lagu yang aku dengarkan. Aku mematikan musik dan melepaskan _headset _dari telingaku ,aku melangkah kedepan untuk mencari darimana asal bunyi biola itu.

Alunan musik biola itu semakin kuat dan kuat, aku segera mempercepat langkahku. Akhir nya aku temukan sumber dari alunan biola itu, bersumber di ruangan bawah tanah yang ada di asramaku. Disana terdapat celah pintu tua yang terbuka, aku mengintip untuk memastikan siapa yang memainkan biola ditengah malam ini. Kulihat tidak ada apa-apa, "Aneh," batinku berkata. Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan bawah tanah itu tapi tidak ada apa-apa.

Aku tersenyum kecil lalu membuka kacamataku dan mengantongi nya. Barulah tampak sesorang di sudut dinding dengan baju putih dan rok bewarna cokelat sedang memainkan biola kusam ditangan nya (seperti cover di atas). Aku menikmati alunan lagu yang di mainkan hantu itu sehingga aku tak menyadari bahwa kehadiranku telah diketahuinya. Hantu itu segera memberhentikan permainan biolanya. Sekerjap aku mengejipkan mataku, disana sudah tidak terdapat lagi sosok gadis hantu yang memainkan biola tadi.

Aku berniat untuk memasuki ruangan itu, namun saat aku mau melangkah kan kaki ku tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarikku kebelakang. Aku terkejut dan menoleh kebelakang tertangkap helaian rambut gray terurai didepanku. "Jangan pergi ke sana!" Perintahnya padaku. Aku langsung mengerutkan keningku "Memangnya kenapa _heh!" . _ "Pokoknya tidak boleh!" Renna mulai menarik lengan ku menuju keluar. Aku hanya mentap pasrah ketika di tarik Renna, bukanya aku akan mematuhi perintah Renna tapi malah sebalikny. Aku akan kesana lagi dan untuk mencari tau kenapa Renna melarangku kesana dan siapa gadis itu, gadis yang memainkan biola tadi.

Celah cahaya menyilaukan mataku membuatku mau tak mau harus bangun karena itu. Aku melihat kesampingku tidak ada sosok Renna yang tidur di sampingku, aku melihat kasur yang lain tidak ada Kazusa dan Miyon juga, aku rasa mereka sudah duluan. Aku segera bangun dari tempat tidur dan mengambil handuk dari koper ku lalu menuju kamar mandi yang ada di asramaku.

Aku berjalan dengan wajah kusut menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di asramaku. Saat berjalan kesana aku melihat anak-anak gadis berlari kesana kemari _"Kenapa mereka?"_ Batinku bertanya. Tak jauh dari tempat tujuanku disana terdapat segerombolan anak² di asramaku sedang berbaris panjang yang berawal di depan kemar mandi dan berakhir di depanku. Mata _emerlad_ -ku membelalak melihat apa yang ada di depanku. Plabbb! Sebuah tangan memegang pundak ku. Aku melihat kebelakang tampak Kazusa dan Renna di blakangku. "Kau mau apa disini?" Beberapa kalimat terucap dari bibir Kazusa.

"Aku mau mandi tadinya, namun setelah melihat ini-" ucap ku terpotong ketika lenganku tiba-tiba di tarik Kazusa dan Renna menyusul di belakangku.

"Eh.. eh kalian mau membawaku kemana?" Pertanyaan ku meluncur pada Kazusa. "Kau mau mandikan, jangan di sana," jawab Kazusa yang masih menarikku. "Lalu di mana?" Tanyaku lagi. "Di rumahku di depan gang asrama, sudah jangan banyak bicara," jawabnya seketika mempercepat langkahnya. "Rumahmu," batinku berkata.

Sekarang aku berada di dalam rumah Kazusa yang sangat luas. Di saat berjalan menuju kamar mandi aku melihat sosok pemuda berambut blonde memakai kemaja putih dan jins hitam sedang berdiri memegang _Smartphone-_nya sepertinya dia sangat sibuk. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Ini kamar mandi nya kau sudah membawa baju seragam mu kan?" Kata Kazusa yang bertanya padaku. "Ehh belumm," ucapku. "Apa! Lantas kau mau pake apa ke asramah? Pakai handuk?" Ucap Kazusa kaget. "Yaa maaf." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Sudah lah Kazusa biar aku yang balik ke asrama ngambil baju Karin," ucap Renna menenangkan Kazusa. "Terserahlah, aku mau membuat sarapan dulu," ucap Kazusa meninggalkan ku. Aku segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

_**Karin POV and**_

_**Kazune POV **_

"Hei kalian di mana! 4 jam lagi kita kan tampil." Aku mengerutkan dahi ku. _"Tunggulah sebentar kami lagi di dalam antrian macet, lagian masih 4 jam berarti masih lama kan."_ Balas lawan bicaraku dari ponsel. "4 jam itu adalah waktu yang sangat singkat _baka!_" Ucapku dengan nada kesal. _"Haha oke-oke kami akan berusaha cepat kesana, kau tunggu di sana ya sayang."_ Tuuuut.. tuut panggilan itu terputus. "Dasar Micchi seenak jidat(?) Nya aja bilang sayang ke aku." Aku langsung mengantongi _Smartphone -_ku di saku jins ku. Oh iya! Maaf karena dari tadi marah-marah aku lupa memperkenalkan diri. Perkenalkan aku Kujyou Kazune umurku 15 tahun aku seorang _Detective ghost _ aku mempunyai kembaran yang sangat cerewet bernama Kujyou Kazusa profesinya sama denganku.

Aku mau pergi keluar untuk menenagkan otak ku yang lagi kacau. Beberapa menit aku di luar aku melihat kearah jari manisku aku merasa ada yang kurang tapi apa ya? Oiya cincin ku, cincin kesayanganku tidak ada di jari manisku. Aku segera merogoh saku yang ada di pakaian ku, namun hasilnya nihil tidak ada cincin ku di sana. Aku duduk sejenak untuk mengingat , akhirnya aku baru mengingat nya! Aku meninggalkan cincinku di kamar mandi. Aku segera pergi kekamar mandi untuk mangambil cincin kesayanganku.

Sampai di depan kamar mandi aku tak segan segan membukany. _Cklekk!_ Aku membuka pintu itu. Mataku terbelalak seketika melihat seorang gadis hanya memakai **handuk! **Didepan ku. Oh tuhan mimpi apa aku. Belum sempat aku menggertak dia sedangapa disini aku malah kena satu pukulan dari pipinya.

**Brakkk!**

Aku terjatuh kebelakng katika terkena serangannya.

**Kazune POV end**

**Normal POV**

**Brakkk!** Kazune terkena serangan Karin. "Apa yang kau lakukan _baka!"_ Protes Kazune karena di serang Karin. Karin hanya diam membisu setelah meninju Kazune. Kazusa yang sedari tadi di dapur menyiapkan sarapan pagi kini berlari menuju tempat Karin dan Kazune sekarang.

"A..apa yang terjadi dengan mu Onii_-chan,_" tanya Kazusa seraya berjongkok. "Kau bisa menanyakan pada gadis ini." Kazune langsung menunjuk Karin. "Apa yang terjadi Karin?" Tanya Kazusa melihat Karin yang menyongol(?)kan kepalanya dibalik pinyu. "Di..dia membuka pintu kamar mandi disaat aku seperti ini, aku langsung reflek meninju nya," ucap Karin gugup.

"Hahaha cuma itu, salah Onii-chan sendiri kenapa tidak mengetuk terlebih dahulu." Kazusa terkekeh mendengar dan melihat apa yang ada di depannya. "Aku kira tidak ada orang ya langsung saja aku buka pintunya," jawab Kazune tak mau kalah. "Haha sudah lah, salah aku juga gak bilang ke Onii-chan kalau ada temanku yang lagi mandi." Ucap Kazusa.

"Yasudahlah hush hush onii-chan pergi sana kasian tu Karin sembunyi di balik pintu," ucap Kazusa kepada kakak nya atau bisa juga di bilang mengusir kakak nya.

"Tanpa kau suruh aku akan pergi tau!" Ucap Kazune seraya bediri dan pergi meninggalkan Karin yang masih menyembunyikan tubuh nya di balik pintu.

Tap..tap..tap suara langkah kaki mendekat kearah mereka. "Hei kenapa Kazune? Aku melihat dia menggerutu saat berjalan," tanya Renna yang memegang seragam Karin.

"Haha ceritanya panjang, nanti aku ceritain sekarang kasih baju nya ke Karin kasian tu dia sedari tadi menyumput(?) Kan badan nya di balik pintu," ucap Kazusa sedikit terkekeh.

**** (setelah selesai dari rumah Kazusa Karin dkk pergi menuju sekolah mereka)*****

"Hoahh ini hari pertamaku masuk sekolah, disini nyaman ya." Karin menikmati suasana sekolah barunya sambil membenarkan kacamata nya. "Hehe ya begitulah," ucap Renna tersenyum. "Ini hari pertamamu masuk sekolah Karin harus menemui kepsek untuk menentukan kamu masuk kelas berapa." Kazusa menarik lengan Karin dan Renna keruangan kepsek sedangkan Miyon mengikuti dari belakang

Saat dalam perjalanan menuju kekelas baru Karin ia menyempatkan diri untuk menanyakan sesuatu pada Kazusa. "Ehh Kazusa-chan, kenapa kau tudir (readers: tidur author!) di asrama? Kenapa tidak dirumahmu sendiri kan rumah mu di depan gang." Pertanyaan Karin terlontar ke Kazusa. Kazusa menoleh kearah Karin dan tersenyum tipis "Karena dirumah sangat tidak menyenangkan, kalo di asramakan banyak teman dan tidak sendirian, lagian ada suatu hal yang harus aku kerjakan bersama teman teman ku."

"Tugas apa Kazusa-chan"

"Suatu saat akan aku beri tahu, namun bukan sekarang"

Sesampai di depan ruangan kepsek Karin segera masuk kedalamnya sedang kan Kazusa, Miyon dan Renna menunggu keluar. Tak sampai 1 menit mereka menunggu di luar Karin keluar bersama wali kelas Renna dan Miyon, mereka bertiga mengiringi Karin dari belakang. Ternyata Karin di tempatkan di kelas x2 sekelasan dengan Kazusa. "Yeay Karin di tempatkan di kelasku." Kazusa riang gembira.

"Yahh Karin gak sekelas dengan kita," ucap Renna lesu. "Yah setidaknya kelas kita bertetanggaan," kata Miyon dengan nada membujuk. "Hah iya juga, yasudahlah kita pergi kekelas kita x3 sebelum keduluan sensei." Ajak Renna mengulurkan tagan pada Miyon, Miyon pun langsung menangkap tangan Renna. "Oke, kita berpisah dulu ya Karin." Ucap Miyon seraya menuju kekelasnya

**Normal POV end**

**Karin POV**

Ah aku memasuki kelasku, tercium bau bunga mawar yang ada di vas bunga saat berada di dalam nya. Aku merasa sangat nyaman disana. Sensei menyuruhku memperkenalkan diriku pada teman teman yang lain. Aku segera memperkenalkan diriku lalu aku di tempat dudukan di sebelah Kazusa. Pelajaran pertama dimulai, aku melihat semua siswa dan siswi di sini pada membuka buku pelajaran nya termasuk Kazusa. Aku melihat kearah jendela terlihat dibawah ada seorang pemuda yang tak asing bagiku. Oh ya! Dia adalah kakak Kazusa yang tak sengaja aku tinju tadi pagi. Aku melihat di didatangi 2 orang pemuda lain, yang satunya berambut karamel yang satunya lagi berambut hitam pekat sedang menenteng tas. Tak lama kemudian mereka pergi kearah yang sama. Mau kemana mereka? Ah sudah lah lupakan. Aku melihat kearah buku Fisika ku yang saat ini di ajarkan oleh sensei. Di sana tertera rumus-rumu yang tak aku mengerti.

Satu setengah jam sudah aku lewati dengan pelajaran yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti. Aku memasukkan buku pelajaran yang berhamburan diatas meja kedalam tasku setelah itu aku di seret(?) Kazusa ke kamar ganti untuk mengganti pakaian olahraga. Setelah selesai aku dan teman-teman baruku pergi kelapangan setelah mendengar jeritan peluit yang ditiup sensei di lapangan.

Materi yang di berikan sensei hari inI adalah tentang melempar bola voli. Aku berpasangan dengan Ami teman baruku. Ia adalah anak kepala sekilah disini jadi gayanya agak sombong atau bisa jadi sangat sombong. Aku memulai melempar bola kepadanya namun ia malah asik bermain _Smartphone_ di tangan nya sehingga bola yang ku lempari tadi melayang begitu saja di samping nya. Aku pun mulai kesal dengan Ami berniat melempar bola kearanya dan

**Brakkk **

Bola mengecap tepat di kaki nya sehingga dia hampir jatuh. Ami segera men-_deatglare_ diriku. Ia mengantongi _smartphone-_nya dan mengambil bola yang di bawanya. Pertamanya ia hanya memantulkan bola kelantai lalu tiba-tiba ia melemparkan bola yang sangat kencang tepat di depan mukaku. Akupun terjengkang(?) Kebelakang dan kaca mataku terlepas dan melanting(?) Tah kemana.

Aku meringis sejenak dan mengerjipkan mataku. Disana terlihat banyak sekali penampakan yang ada. Kabut asap bewarna hitam pekat, tengkorak berjalan dan seorang gadis yang bermain biola tadi malam lalu yang paling mengerikan adalah seseorang yang tak mempunyai kepala berjalan kearahku. Aku pun terkejut dan akhirnya pinsan.

**-Karin POV end-**

**Kazune POV **

_"Hei apa maksud kalian, kami sudah jauh-jauh datang hanya untuk mengikuti audisi ini tapi kalian malah bilang pendaftaran nya sudah tutup, apa kalian tidak tau kami! Kami adalah anak bangsawan dari Eropa!"_ Teriak seorang pemuda memakai bahasa inggris. _"Eh maaf tuan pendaftaran nya sudah tutup, jadi tuan tidak bisa mendaftar,"_ kata seorang bapak tua tempat pendaftaran pada orang itu. Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan perdebatan mereka berdua dari kejauhan. _"Hei bapak tua yang bau tanah! Asal kau tau aku bisa membeli tempat ini kalau kau mau!"_ Bentak nya lagi pada bapak tua itu.

Aku geram melihat pemuda itu yang terus menerus memaksa bapak tua. Aku melangkah kan kakiku menuju mereka yang sedari tadi berdebat dan memakai topi hitam dikepalaku sehingga menutupi separuh wajahku. Pemuda itu melihat sinis padaku ketika keberadaan ku di tengah mereka. _"Mau apa kau,"_ ucapnya pada ku. Aku pun langsunh tersenyum senis pada dirinya "Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja apakau tak punya hati nurani membentak bapak tua ini."

_"Apa urusan mu, jangan ikut campur. Anak ingusan kayak kamu jangan ikut-ikutan!"_teriaknya padaku. What di bilang aku ingusan hello matanya di mana! Aku ini anak SMA gak lihat badanku udah sebesar ini. Ahkk lupakan aku harus mengadapinya dengan kepala dingin. "Tidak apa-apa hanya saja tidak pantas untukmu seorang bangsawan memaki bapak-bapak tua, sama saja dirimu itu adalah seorang pengecut!" celetuku.

Wajahnya merah tomat saat aku mengatakan hal yang barusan. _"Apa kau bilang! aku pengecut! Kau jangan macam-macam padakuaku bisa saja memasukan mu kepenjara. Ayahku seorang bangsawan terkkaya disana (Eropa),jabatan ayah ku adalah seorang wakil presiden disana, semua hal yang aku inginkan akan dipenuhinya dengan uang yang dimilikinya. Bahkan aku bisa membeli harga dirimu!"_ ucapnya sombong.

**PLAKK!**

Sebuah tamparan kasar meluncur ke pipinya. "Sekaya apapun kau, atau sebesar apapun jabantan ayahmu namun kau tak mempunyai hak untuk mencaci orang! Sekarang kau pergi dan jangan kembali!" ucapku seraya membuka topi hitam yang kupakai. Ia hanya mlongo ketika melihat wajahku. "Ka..kau tuan Kazune kujyou anak nya presidenkan di Eropa." Ucapnya gemetar. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Ma.. maafkan aku tuan ak-" "Jangan banyak omong sekarang kau pergi dan jangan pernah kembali!" ucapku mengusirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Review please minna**_

**Balasan Review.**

Audrey Naylon : Arigatou ne, udah suka ceritaku dan udah menyemangati.

Kazufika : Arigatou udah bilang keren, oke semoga akan lebih baik.

Dc : Udahh..selamat membaca.

Shadow : oke udah update.

Ryukutari : oke Ryu-san

Anonymousegirl27 : sipp, udah di lanjutin

Kyaaaa akhirnya selesai juga maaf kalau ceritanya jadi ngaur gini maklum Ray kehabisan ide, semoga para Readers menikmatinya Review please.


End file.
